


Minutes Pass Fast | Naruhina

by prim_roseanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_roseanne/pseuds/prim_roseanne
Summary: Since the 9 tails inside uzumaki Naruto is active ever since Sasuke has left the village, danger is always near him and because of the Lord 4th decided to make someone look after him 24/7. Hinata Hyuuga was asked to the job.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Minutes Pass Fast | Naruhina

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be an au it is still set in Konoha and its timeline is in shippuden, meaning they must be 16 at the time. And also spoiler alert for those who haven't finished shippuden, i am already warning you for your sake. Do not read this story if you haven't finished shippuden. Thank you for understanding. Updates are slow but since summer is near, I'll be able to somehow update.

Just a note. Chapters won't be updated soon, as i will write drafts first. thank you


End file.
